Dragon's Rose
by The Dream Whisperer
Summary: A series of ficlets and drabbles detailing Wufei and Treize's relationship, as lovers or as friends. All genres, contains AUs. Written for LiveJournal's beatofdestiny community.
1. Heartbeat

**Heartbeat **

**Theme:** #1 - Beat  
**Genres:** Romance/Introspective  
**Pairing:** Treize/Wufei  
**Rating:** PG13/T  
**Words: **565  
**Warnings**: Sap, yaoi, and the slightest bit of angst  
**Summary:** "The strong, steady beat of his lover's heart was a gentle lullaby, but he could not sleep." Wufei contemplated, Treize comforts.

* * *

Wufei laid in bed, listening to the soft, rhythmic breathing and the gentle rise and fall of the chest. The strong, steady beat of his lover's heart was a gentle lullaby, but he could not sleep. Not while so many thoughts were swimming dizzyingly around his mind.

Shifting a little so that his head rested on Treize's chest, Wufei pondered. What would, he mused, the other pilots, or even Marquise, do if they knew about Treize and him? Shock? Disgust? Wufei tried to tell himself that it didn't matter, that their opinions meant nothing to him, but at the same time, he knew the opposite was true. While he knew the other pilots only as acquaintances, yes, but he respected them as warriors just the same.

Wufei sighed, a small, warm gust of air whooshing out. He cared about their opinions, but, nevertheless, he would not change to suit their needs if they disapprove. It seemed rather selfish to him, but wasn't everyone selfish at least once in their life? Then, by ancestor, this would be his chance.

His ancestors… Wufei's thoughts turned to Meiran. What would _she_ think if she knows about this? He tried, unsuccessfully, to tell himself that it did not matter, for if she were alive, he would not be here at all. The Elders, Master Long in particular, would be aghast if they were told. But it did not matter now, for they're all dead, weren't they?

Treize stirred in his sleep, wrapping an arm around Wufei and pulling him even closer to himself. Wufei smiled, for even asleep, Treize wanted to claim Wufei as _his_. Wufei's smile dropped at the sobering thought that, in the battlefield, they have to be enemies, even though they are anything but outside it. Wufei sent a single prayer to his ancestors, praying that he would never have the need to _kill _Treize.

Treize stirred again, opening sleep-fogged blue eyes, focusing on Wufei. He knew Wufei was awake and thinking hard, due to the serious expression on his face. He leaned down, whispering in the outer shell of Wufei's ear,

"What are you thinking about, Dragon?"

Wufei shivered slightly as the hot breath ghosted over the sensitive flesh, nerves set on fire with the teasing touch. It took a few moments for his mind to realize what Treize had asked, and he replied, raising an eyebrow,

"What makes _you _think that I'm thinking of something?"

Treize shook his head slightly, then smirked,

"Well then, what _were _you thinking of?"

Wufei smiled slightly, unsurprised that his older lover knew him so well. However, he truly did not want to tell Treize of his melancholy thoughts. He settled for a distraction.

Treize was slightly astonished, but not unhappy, as a pair of warm lips covered his own in a gentle kiss. He knew that his Dragon was trying to distract him, but he knew better then to push. Treize believed that if Wufei wanted him to know, he would tell him without being pushed to.

Wufei pulled away, hoping that his distraction had worked. When Treize did not push, his head laid down on the broad chest again. As Treize slowly ran his hand through his unbound hair, all previous melancholic thoughts disappeared.

The strong, steady beat of his lover's heart was a gentle lullaby, and this time, Wufei yielded to the strong pull of sleep.

_Owari_


	2. White Roses

**White Roses **

**Theme:** #72 – White, #96 – Death  
**Genres:** Angst/Introspection  
**Character/Claim: **Wufei  
**Rating:** PG/K+  
**Words:** 763  
**Summary: **"White is the colour of mourning." Wufei visits Treize's grave.

* * *

Wufei entered the cemetery silently, a bouquet of white roses in his right hand. He had scoured almost half the world for them, for pale roses were rare, and pure white ones even more so. However, the colour seemed to be the most fitting for now.

Wufei padded noiselessly to the obsidian grave, shaded by a large oak. Stepping in front of the headstone, he placed the bouquet down in front of it, the petals facing the stone. Kneeling, he traced a single finger over the engraved name, gilded with gold.

'Treize Khushrenada'

He settled himself comfortably in front of the grave and started,

"Hello again, Treize, how are you today? I thought that you might be bored of red roses by now, is the change welcomed?"

Wufei traced a hand over the petals, voice barely above a whisper,

"White is the colour of mourning in Chinese culture, do you know?"

He chuckled softly, self-deriding,

"Of course you do, what don't you know, Treize?"

He bowed his head, staring at an undefined spot just above the place where Treize should be,

"Why did you let me kill you, Treize? I know that you're a much better pilot then that. You _allowed _me to kill you. Should I be honoured? Or should I feel ashamed? Why me, Treize? Because I challenged you?"

He leaned forward, laying his head against the black stone. He felt his eyes fill with tears and wiped them away quickly with the back of a hand, cursing himself for his weakness,

"They couldn't even find your body. That meant that I did a good job, I supposed, in killing you. The grave may be empty, Treize, but I hope your spirit is here, with me."

Wufei paused, straightening slowly as he took as deep, cleansing breath.

"I miss you, even though you were my enemy, even though we were together for so short a time. I miss talking to you about mundane, unimportant things, about literature, about art, about everything except the war. I learned so much about you and from you from those conversations, Treize. I miss walking with you through your rose gardens, miss being in your arms. I miss your voice, miss your scent, and most of all, Treize, I miss _you_."

Wufei shifted slightly, staring at the bouquet of white roses, slowly stroking the petals,

"I used to wear white for _her_, do you know? Now I wear white for both of you, both of you whom I loved, both of whom I had killed."

He shook his head, reminding himself that this was not what he came for,

"In Western culture, many think that white is pure, but I disagree. White is a mixture, a combination, of many coloured lights. It is a chaotic combination, and it is the perfect symbol of my emotions. Treize… I'm so confused."

Wufei halted, gathering his thoughts slowly. He busied his hands with the roses, smoothing the petals and rearranging their place on the black stone grave.

"Is it worth it, this peace of ours? Is it true peace if it took death, your death, to achieve it? Is peace real if you have to sacrifice yourself, if _we_ have to sacrifice our happiness for it? Is it worth it, Treize?"

"What is the place for soldiers in this time of peace? I can't find my own peace, my own answers, because I killed the only one capable of helping me find it. I killed _you,_ Treize. Without answers, without you, all I am is a lost soldier and an outcast, unwanted and thrown away in a time of peace."

"Relena Peacecraft talked much about total pacifism, about throwing our weapons away to have peace. She's wrong, Treize. Peace isn't true peace unless people are willing to fight for it. If we throw away our weapons, we would be totally defenceless. Peace would not be achieved, for one can't take the fighting spirit away from humans, after all. You taught me that."

Wufei's hand ghosted over the engraved name of Treize Khushrenada before standing up in a fluid motion,

"I'm going to try and find my own answers, my own peace, Treize. No matter what it takes. After all, I have nothing to lose."

Wufei bent down, caressing the white petals for the last time before turning his back on the grave. A determined light appeared in his eyes as he walked slowly towards the cemetery gates, never turning back.

Behind him, a slight wind blew, scattering white rose petals around an obsidian grave shaded by a large oak tree.

_Owari_


	3. Salvation

**Salvation**

**Pairing:** Treize/Wufei  
**Theme:** #58 – Sword dance  
**Rating:** PG/K+  
**Words:** 169  
**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing does not belong to me.  
**Notes:** The next three fics, Salvation, Tears and Exploration are in a series. Themes from the 101kisses communities.

* * *

It was a dance of their bodies, a symphony of their breaths. Heated glances and flushed cheeks appeared as they danced the deadly dance, swords flashing, eyes gleaming. Steel glinted in the moonlight, a breeze tousled unbound hair. 

The sword-tips touched, teasingly, almost like a kiss. Brief as a gentle caress, they withdrew, then clashed together in the music of singing steel. The world was forgotten in the heat of the duellists caught up in the battle.

They would never hurt each other. Sword may kiss tanned skin, but the silk were never broken. Warriors and lovers, they sparred with swords, with words and with bodies. A three-fold kiss that cause the world to fade completely, with the exception of each other.

Their relationship, for they dared not call it love, was a hopeless one. They knew that warriors with blood on their hands would be haunted forever. Stolen moments, heated kisses and brief sparks of joy are the only salvation in the darkness.

And they're thankful for them.

_Owari_


	4. Tears

**Tears **

**Pairing:** Treize/Wufei  
**Theme:** #56 – Crystal Tears  
**Rating:** PG-13/T  
**Words:** 415  
**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing does not belong to me.

* * *

Crystal tears of sorrow first fell from dark eyes as he held his wife in his arms, watching her life slip away from his grasp helplessly. Bright tears slid down bronzed cheeks as he called her name, voice breaking in sorrow and grief. _Tears of sorrow of a fierce dragon_

Crystal tears of sorrow first fell from blue eyes as he held his mother in his grasp, watching her eyes close in acceptance of Death. Arms held her close to his heart, stealing the last warmth from her body as he whispered her name softly, brokenly.

_Sorrowful tears of a charismatic knight_

Crystal tears of rage filled dark eyes as he watch his home explode in a bright, searing light. Fire burnt through his veins and the roaring of his ears increased to a deafening pitch. Tears streaked down golden cheeks as he screamed in rage, lashing out in revenge at all and at none. Fire filled space in the dragon's rage, fully displayed.

_Vengeance of the dragon's heart_

Blue eyes narrowed as he glared at the stumbling man, crystal tears welling up in rage. A low growl of fury erupted as the knight took his sword. As he smiled at the gaping wound in the murderer's chest, he smiled. The blood washed down the streets, staining them red.

_As the knight took his revenge_

The knight and the dragon cried crystal tears of joy together, tears mingling on silky cheeks as their tongues sparred. Soft kisses lapped up the fiery tears of the dragon, and icy tears disappeared beneath gentle fingers. They knew this was forbidden, that such enemies could not be together. For the moment, they did not care. For the moment, the briefest touches are their salvation.

_Tears of joy as they found each other  
__The world disappears among their kisses  
Knight and Dragon  
Enemies and Lovers_

Crystal tears of sorrow fell as their eyes met one last time. The dark-eyed dragon watched as his blue-eyed knight burst into flames, slain by his own hand. Soft sobs tore from his throat as tears fell, drowning him in a river of sorrow and pain.

The knight closed his eyes in silent apology as his world exploded into flames. The deed should be done, had been done, yet all he felt was infinite sorrow for causing his dragon pain.

"I'm sorry, Wufei. Forgive me, please."

"Treize… I'm so sorry. Please forgive me…"

_Knight and Dragon  
Enemies and Lovers  
Separated by death…  
But not forever._

_Owari_


	5. Exploration

**Exploration**

**Pairing:** Treize/Wufei  
**Theme:** #97 - Explore  
**Rating:** PG-13/T  
**Words:** 246  
**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing does not belong to me.

* * *

Soft kisses trailed down his body, silken lips tracing every contour, every curve. Smooth hands ran down his back, memorizing the lines of his lover's body. 

Every single word, every moan and each sigh was remembered, was treasured. Pale lips covered tanned ones, ginger-gold falling tousled over raven. Long fingers dug into dark hairs, pushing their heated bodies together, contours moulding together perfectly.

The smaller figure arched up to his touch, kissing his lover deeply. Desperation was their driving force as their fought to recognize the strange, yet familiar, emotions that drove them towards each other. They dared not call it love, for it had no place in war.

They knew that the joy was fleeting, a shooting star in the endless darkness of space. But as they moved together as one, exploring each other's body and mind and heart, they realized that the brief joy was enough. Their hands were too tinged with blood for happiness to last forever.

General and terrorist, knight and dragon, enemies and lovers. They could only have soft touches and brief moments before the war that was of their own making separate them once more.

As the blue-eyed knight held his dark dragon close, he knew that this was both their salvation and their downfall. However, he knew that he would give up forever to be with his lover a moment more, in this peace and quiet joy.

His wish would never be granted, for he did not have forever.

_Owari_


	6. Inferno

**Inferno **

**Author:** The Dream Whisperer  
**Pairing:** Treize/Wufei  
**Fandom:** Gundam Wing  
**Theme:** #3 – Path of Sin, #22 – Nightingale  
**Rating:** PG/K+  
**Words:** 223  
**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing does not belong to me.  
**Summary:** "He was walking down the path of sin, he knew."  
**Notes: **I plead temporary insanity due to stress and sleep deprivation.

* * *

There was once a legend of a nightingale, who pierced himself on the thorn of a rose. He dyed the wilted, white rose a deep blood red, singing softly his swan song. He died love, unrequited, for his beautiful, dark-haired scholar.

He was walking down the path of sin, he knew, the path paved of blood, tears and sorrow. The fleeting touches, heated kisses and stolen moments under the stars made bearable the journey to the Inferno.

A forbidden love that was both their salvation and their downfall. As they walked down the narrow road, they knew the fires of war, which they had stoked themselves, would eventually swallow the dark-haired scholar and his nightingale.

They were warriors, enemies on the battlefield, symbols of a devastating, hopeless war. The Knight and the Dragon are always enemies, never lovers. They knew, deep in their hearts, that they would be pulled from each other one day. But for now, the oh-so-brief moments of paradise was enough for him to endure an eternity of the fires of Inferno.

There was once a legend of a nightingale, who died by his dark-haired scholar's hand. The dragon mourned, silently, deeply, his blue-eyed knight, but they did not have to wait long. They were reunited on the narrow road, walking down the path of sin to the burning Inferno.

_Owari_


	7. Red String

**Red String**

**Themes:** #12 – String, #100 - Destiny  
**Genres:** General/Angst  
**Pairing/Claim:** Treize/Wufei  
**Rating:** PG/K+  
**Words: **309  
**Summary: **"They were tied together by the red string of Destiny."

* * *

They seemed to be tied together since the beginning of time. The noble Knight and the fiery Dragon, brave and honourable.

They changed history the first they had fought, for there was never a legend where the Knight had spared the Dragon, or one in which it was the Dragon who sought the Knight. There was never a legend where the Knight and the Dragon fell in love.

They were tied together by the red string of destiny, their lives bound to each other's since the first was born. It was the Knight who gave the Dragon's home a chance to retaliate, to win, but it had cost the scholar his dear child-bride.

They were both scholars turned to warriors in a devastating war, one in which nothing was sacred, nothing was left unharmed. They were never meant to be soldiers, never meant to be soldiers, but, for the honour of their families, changed their hearts,

The Dragon was seeking his own answers and his revenge. The Knight was seeking the answer to peace in vain.

They met as enemies, warriors across a bloodied battlefield. The red string of destiny, coloured with blood, could not be denied. The Dragon, though fled after his defeat, once again sought his Knight. He knew it was wrong, but the pull was too strong to resist.

They were puppets, controlled by incomprehensible emotions and forbidden desires and a love that disguised itself as hate. The cruel Mistress fate pulled the strings, giving them a precious gift that had to be thrown away as the war-that-should-not-be tore them apart and swept them away.

The red string of fate, a cruel Mistress with a silk-covered iron fist, tied them together. She gave them a gift of love, a forbidden, denied, abandoned love.

To the dark-haired Dragon and his blue-eyed Knight, however, it was a curse.

_Owari_


	8. Fire and Rose

**Fire and Rose**

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Words: **426  
**Summary:** Fire and roses would never be able to co-exist, he should have known.

* * *

The lines had been blurred since the first he had saw him, majestic blue and ginger-gold. His old world of the stark black and white faded, leaving him confused and disorientated in this new world of the shades of grey. He found himself pulled towards the blue fire, and resisted, even though he almost didn't want to.

_He understands honour, and justice, he is a good man, _he reasoned with himself, almost smiling at the though. _Yes, yes, yes,_ his heart agreed , crying out joyously. _But he is the epitome of everything you fought against! He is the **enemy**! _His conscious argued, and his mood darkened almost immediately. _Yes, yes, yes,_ his mind agreed, always logical, always unfeeling.

He had dreaded the choice, and his refusal to become one of _them_ was simply to gain an extension of time. It was cowardly, yes, but who would know of his cowardice if he told none? And he would not, for who would have ever admit to sleeping with the enemy? Especially the one they had all fought against since the beginning?

In the end, the choice was wrenched from his hands. It was first the terrible machine, the one that they had called the Beginning, but Zero is both the beginning and the end of them. It had showed him his enemies, and _he_ had appeared as one, and he knew that there was no more time. They had run out of time, and were now racing against it, perhaps simply to hold onto the fragile threads of their lives and the odd relationship that they dared not call love.

He had loved fire from young, the majesty and the power, which roars from its fiery petals, spreading out its warmth to all. But don't get too close, or you'll be burnt. _He_, the one with fiery hair, had always loved roses. Beautiful at first sight, the crimson petals almost fragile, but be careful, don't get too close. A thorn'll prick you

Fire and roses would never be able to co-exist, he should have known. It was inevitable that the fire would swallow the small roses, defenceless against the hungry flames. He had known that it would not last, that it was a useless relationship that would never truly blossom. He had known, yes, but it did not stop the pain.

He had always dreaded to choice between his comrades and his enemy-lover, but in the end… In the end, he chuckled bitterly, tears running down his cheeks, the choice was never his to begin with.

_Owari_


End file.
